1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium, and more particularly, to a recording medium, and a method and apparatus of reproducing data recorded on the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Optical discs are widely used as a recording medium for recording mass data. Presently, among a wide range of optical discs, a new high density recording medium, such as a blu-ray disc (hereinafter referred to as “BD”), is under development for recording (or writing) and storing high definition video and audio data for a long period of time. Currently, the blu-ray disc (BD), which is known to be the next generation recording medium technology, is under development as a next generation optical recording solution that is capable of recording data significantly surpassing the conventional DVD, along with many other digital apparatuses. A global standard for the specification of such technology is also under discussion and development.
Most particularly, diverse data having different attributes may also be recorded in the blu-ray disc (BD). Examples of such data would be titles having motion picture data recorded therein in MPEG-2 format, titles having interactive information including motion picture data, which are executed (or played-back) by java programs, recorded therein, titles that are recorded in web programming language, and so on. However, in the current BD standard, universal standardization details for reproducing (or playing-back) the above-described data (i.e., titles) having different attributes are yet to be consolidated, there are many restrictions in the full-scale development of a blu-ray disc (BD)-based optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus.